Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and technique that facilitates collaborative interaction with content by multiple users.
Related Art
While many people enjoy shopping, visiting multiple stores at different locations or wandering through a mall can be time-consuming and physically demanding. In addition, there is no guarantee that a given merchant will have a desired item in stock.
Catalogues and online websites attempt to address these problems by providing customers ready access to a variety of products in one document. However, these shopping formats often degrade the overall customer experience. For example, it is often difficult to convey the look and feel of a particular product, such as an article of clothing, using images in a catalogue or on a website. Furthermore, because it is often difficult for customers to interact with each other when viewing catalogues and websites, these shopping formats often restrict the social aspects of shopping (such as the equivalent of a group of friends going to the mall together), which can also degrade the customer experience.
Hence, what is needed is a method and a system that facilitates an enhanced customer experience while shopping, and more generally, while collaboratively interacting with content, without the problems listed above.